Struggling Partners
by PhinalPhantasy
Summary: DOUBLE/W. ONE-SHOT. MAJOR SPOILERS FOR EP 27-28. Shoutarou is hanging on the edge of life and death and can only helplessly listen as the situation around him deteriorates. Can he wake up in time to help his partner?  Shou/Phillip friendship


**Kamen Rider W: Struggling Partners**

**By Phinal Phantasy**

(A/N: Hello everyone. I know it's been a while since I've written anything in general and you were probably hoping I'd update one of my open stories soon and under normal circumstances I would have...but it's my g/f (MysticFireBlood)'s birthday and I wanted to write a story as a present to her and this little one-shot is the result. She already read it and loved it so I'm happy with that, but I also wanted to share it in general to see if anyone else will like it. I hope you'll leave me some reviews for this one. Enjoy!)

(Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider W or it's characters)

Shoutarou was in excruciating pain. He couldn't see or hear anything around him. Everything was black and silent. He wanted to scream but nothing came out. After a minute or two of this futility he calmed himself down,_ "This isn't hard-boiled at all. Got to get a grip._ _What happened?" _he thought to himself, _"Oh yeah, that idiot Terui was getting himself killed by that psychotic doctor…then I…I…The Twin Maximum. Oh no! Phillip I'm sorry I tried it. I just reacted when I saw Isaka getting ready to finish Terui, I couldn't help it! You warned me this could happen but I didn't listen and now I'm here, alone in the dark…am I dead? Phillip…where are you? Did I get you killed too? Terui may have been our comrade, but you are my _partner _and that should've trumped everything else. If you are dead, I'm sure you're in a better place than this, but I hope you're still alive. The world still needs you. If you died then I failed you and Boss…nothing else matters. I just want to know if you're safe or not!" _he shouted to the darkness. Then Shoutarou heard something back, something like a whisper,

"Hey Shoutarou-kun's treatment comes first!"

"_Is that Akiko?" _Shoutarou asked.

"Normal medical treatment isn't effective on damage caused by a Gaia Memory!"

"_Phillip? Thank God you're alive." _Shoutarou breathed a sigh of relief, but it sounded like something else was wrong.

"All we can do is trust in his ability to heal," he heard Phillip's voice reply.

"_So I'm not dead…just really really out of it," _Shoutarou observed.

"Really, but why fight?" Akiko asked.

"_Who is Phillip fighting with?" _Shoutaoru thought, worried that things were worse than he thought.

"I just completed a lookup. There's only one way to save Lily Shirogane from Isaka's entrapping Memory…and only Accel can do it. But he refuses!"

"_So it's that idiot Terui that he's arguing with. At least it's not a Dopant," _Shoutarou nodded.

"Instead of that, look up Isaka's location."

"_Terui, I told you to save _her_ you fool. Your damn revenge is what got me in this state in the first place! You owe Phillip!"_

"Whose fault is it that Shoutarou collapsed?" Phillip demanded, "Right now you're the only Kamen Rider in this city."

"My revenge comes first!" Terui insisted.

"_This isn't good. Terui if you lay a hand on him I'll never forgive you!" _Shoutarou shouted to the darkness, hoping someone would hear and break up this fight before it got out of hand.

"Hey…Just what does being a Kamen Rider mean to you?" Phillip persisted. And then Shoutarou heard a loud clatter.

"Don't…ask me questions," he heard Terui reply. Then a series of footfalls as Terui left.

"_This clinches it! I need to wake up now! This whole mess is going to fall apart unless I do something! Wake up Hidari Shoutarou!" _he shouted to himself, but all that the outside world could see was his sweat-drenched body breathing heavily as Akiko tended to him.

"Hey Phillip-kun, let's ask Ryuu-kun again," Akiko said timidly, still shaken up by her friends' battle both with their enemy and with each other.

"I don't want to," Phillip said stubbornly, an unusual dark glare in his eye, "It's his fault that Shoutarou…"

"_Please Phillip, don't start going down this path…" _Shoutarou though, wishing someone could hear him

"But Lily-san's life is at stake!" Akiko replied, "fine I'll go!" then Shoutarou heard more footsteps as the young detective left the room. All that was left was the darkness and Phillip. Phillip who was too far away for him to reach.

"Shoutarou," he heard Phillip call to him and he felt something soft and light press on his forehead over and over as he breathed, and he felt his head move slightly, propped against something "I'm sorry, I'm not strong enough to do this alone," Shoutarou felt something wet drip onto his cheek that wasn't his own sweat, "I want to save Lily-san as much as you do, but I can't do this job alone and I'm too angry with Terui to work with him. I need _you._ You're my _partner_. That trumps _everything!_ I need you to be safe before anything else. Aren't the two of us a single Kamen Rider?" he asked, "Come back Shoutarou….please," Phillip said the last part weakly, clasping Shoutarou's hand, "I'm not angry anymore, just scared of losing you. I'll even forgive Terui if you'll come back and help us. Please!"

"_Phillip…I can't stay in a state like this when my partner needs me," _Shoutaoru thought, _"The two of us are a single Kamen Rider. I can't die as long as he's alive! Now time to show how hard-boiled you are!" _Phillip felt a weak squeeze on his hand which caused the young man's tear stained face to suddenly brighten into a smile and he squeezed back. Just then the Stag Phone rang. Phillip reached over and answered it.

"Hello…Akiko-chan…that's wonderful! Great job. I'm on my way," Phillip hung up his phone and approached his partner again, "Good news Shoutarou, Akiko managed to convince Terui to help. I'm going out now to help them. I'm going to need you awake for W so be ready!" he said cheerfully before walking out of their home, Fang walking out soon after.

"_Don't worry, I'm coming back Phillip. And I'll be ready to help you when you need me."_ And it didn't take long A few minutes later, Shoutarou felt the Double Driver appear on his belt and Phillip's voice in his mind.

"_Let's go…partner!"_

Shoutarou shot up from his bed and activated the Joker Memory, "Yeah!" Now that the Kamen Riders were back in action, this time neither Isaka nor infighting will be able to drive them apart again.

**THE END**

(A/N: Well that's it for this one shot. I hope everyone enjoyed. Please leave me your reviews to let me know what you thought.)**  
**


End file.
